Computer software can be used by a user to perform operations. For example, a user can use computer software to configure information in a shopping cart using a user interface provided by a web server to the user's web browser. Another example of an operation that can be performed using computer software is the customization of web-enabled computer software. Still another example of an operation that can be performed using computer software is a computation of a graph from millions of data points, the graph having a type selected by the user.
If the operation takes a noticeable amount of time, the user. can become impatient with the software. Some computer software displays wait icons (e.g. an hourglass) or other pacifiers to indicate to the user that the changes to the user interface of the software resulting from the operation are being delayed by operation of the software. The pacifier indicates that the software has not stopped, and that the delay is expected. However, the sudden display of a pacifier seems disconnected from the program and can thereby serve to highlight the delay. Delays frustrate users, so the highlighting of the delay makes the situation worse than it would be without the pacifier.
Another problem with conventional user interfaces is that they either try to cram too much information into a screen, leaving a cluttered appearance, or they require the user to juggle between various disjoint user interfaces. For example, to avoid the display of configuration commands on a web based information display, the application producing the display may require a user to click a link.to a configuration page containing a user interface that allows the user to configure the display of the information. The entire display changes to a configuration web page, and the user is unable to see anything else on the page containing the information display. Alternatively, a small pop window may be displayed to allow the user to configure some of the information on the information display, but such pop up window may appear at a location that is inconvenient for the user, and pop up windows can seem very disjoint from the application. The alternative of placing the configuration user interface on the page with the information would clutter the page, and could require some of the information being displayed to be made smaller or omitted to fit the configuration information.
What is needed is a system and method that can mask a latency in an operation of computer software, using a display related to the display of the user interface both before and after the operation, and that can be used to view additional information such as configuration information without requiring additional screen space reserved for the additional information or requiring the user to see an entirely new display of information or requiring the user to use a separate disjoint user interface, but making it easy and convenient to reach the additional information.